


Potter Pandemonium

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #623: Snape and Wizarding Families: The Potters.<br/>Dedicated to Acatnamedeaster, who I know is having a rough week.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> None. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Potter Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #623: Snape and Wizarding Families: The Potters.  
>  Dedicated to Acatnamedeaster, who I know is having a rough week.
> 
> **Warning(s):** None. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Potter Pandemonium 

~

“Another visit?” Severus growls. “I was hoping for a quiet weekend.”

“I told you they were coming weeks ago.” Sirius slides his arms around Severus’ waist, smiling when he isn’t pushed away. “Plus, you love having your namesake follow you around and watch you brew.”

Severus huffs. “Salazar knows what Potter was thinking when he did that. And I thought I was done with that family when I left Hogwarts.”

“Then you shouldn’t have taken up with me,” Sirius says lightly. “Now, they’ll be arriving any minute. Are you ready?”

Severus scans his lab and sighs. “As I’ll ever be.” 

~

The Potters stay just long enough to deposit their spawn. Severus huffs as they Floo away. “Didn’t that seem rather…abrupt?” he asks Sirius.

Sirius, playing with James and Lily Luna, shrugs. “Not really.” He laughs as he’s tackled by James.

Shaking his head, Severus turns away. When he enters his lab he’s not surprised to find Albus Severus waiting. 

“What are we brewing today, sir?” 

“Shrinking Solution. I gave you the instructions last time. Have you studied?”

Albus nods enthusiastically. 

“Then you may assist.” Severus smirks. At least it’s the smartest of the Potter spawn who bears his name.

~

“You realise we’ll probably have more Potter spawn to babysit soon,” Severus murmurs as Harry and Ginny collect the kids.

Sirius blinks, surprised. “Why do you say that?”

Severus snorts. “Look at their flushed cheeks,” he whispers. “And Potter’s hair looks even more ridiculous than normal.” 

Sirius must admit, Harry does look dishevelled. “They could’ve been flying,” he says. “All they said was they needed an afternoon free.” 

“Free to cavort and procreate again,” Severus grumbles. 

“So? They’re leaving soon. Then it’ll be our turn to cavort.”

Sirius feels Severus relax against him. “With paddles?”

Sirius grins. “If you like.”

~


End file.
